In general, a navigation system is a system providing information used for navigation of vehicles using artificial satellites.
A typical navigation system may be embodied as a single terminal, and include a storage medium storing map data and a Global Positioning System (GPS) receiver for receiving GPS signals.
The navigation system may calculate and provide a current location of a vehicle, and calculate an optimum route to a desired destination to thereby guide the user while providing various information concerning the route.
In the navigation system, a wireless Internet is gradually generalized due to expansion in the use of Wireless Broadband Internet (WiBro), high speed downlink packet access (HSDPA), and the like, and a wireless Internet environment is promoted through various methods. In particular, the wireless Internet environment is expanded due to Internet access via Bluetooth and use of a universal subscriber identity module (USIM) card.
However, most Personal Navigation Devices (PNDs) or In-Car Navigation terminals rarely include a communication device mounted therein, so that a web browsing through a navigation terminal and a path retrieval through the web browsing are not provided.